Operation Jealousy
by KMW21
Summary: The Torchwood team could not believe how oblivious Jack and Ianto really were. They needed help and thats just what the other three members of Torchwood were planning on giving them. *Repost*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood if I did Naoko Mori, Burn Gorman, and Gareth-David Lloyd would still have a job on the Torchwood set.

Rated-T because the Torchwood boys can't keep their bad words to themselves *tsk tsk*

A/N: So this story isn't betaed. All mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance. This is set somewhere in an AU season 2. Let me know what you all think!

A/N 2: Hey guys! I'm just fixed some grammatical errors. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Jack was oblivious. It was driving everyone insane to say the least. Now it wouldn't be as bad if Ianto wasn't just as oblivious but, of course, the rest of the Torchwood team was not so lucky.

"They are driving me bloody insane!" Owen yelled as the trio left the hub for the evening.

"I swear if I have to watch them give one of those fucking lovey dovey looks at each other again I'm going to bloody shoot them!" The girls were hanging back a little trying to pretend they didn't know him. It wasn't that they didn't agree with the loud man yelling in frustration, because they definitely agreed with him, it was just that he being, well, loud and yelling like a mad man. They had decided to have a pub night tonight. Of course they weren't being rude and excluding Jack and Ianto so they could talk about them behind their backs. No, they weren't that selfish, well with the exception of Owen. They had done the polite thing and asked both Jack and Ianto if they wanted to join but they both declined. Ianto claimed he has lots of filing to do in the archives while Jack declined because he was Jack. The girls knew they just rather spend some time alone together in the hub.

"You better not shoot Ianto!" Tosh yelled, her voice was threatening which was very amusing to hear coming from the usually quiet Asian women.

"Fine, I won't shoot the bloody tea boy. I'll just shoot Jack twice," he said satisfied. They arrived at their usual pub and found an empty booth.

"What are you two getting?" The girls looked at each other is shock.

"Who do you think he is?" Gwen whispered, though they all knew Owen could hear them perfectly fine.

"I'm not sure. Maybe an alien took over his body." Gwen nodded in mock horror.

"Or maybe it's a shape shifter. There's no way Owen would actually be a gentleman and get our drinks for us." Tosh nodded in agreement.

"Ha bloody Ha ladies. Now your orders before I change my mind." Owen was clearly not amused. The girls just giggled and gave their orders.

"Alright, when I get back we need to discuss our little work problem."

"Work problem?" Gwen couldn't help but tease.

"Yes, work problem. You know Jack and the tea boy? The problem I've been yelling about the whole way here?" Clearly Owen didn't see the joke and his voice started to rise again.

"Yes Owen we know. Now shush down and go get our drinks." Owen stormed off muttering about bloody bossy women. The girls giggled as he left.

"He is right though. We need to do something," Gwen told Tosh seriously.

"No, I agree. They're obviously smitten with each other. Though they claim they're only 'dabbling' I believe was the word Ianto used."

"Yes and unlike Owen we're doing this for other less selfish reasons," Gwen said loudly for Owens benefit as he made his way back to the booth.

"Damn right they're selfish. Do you know how annoying it is to work with them?" Owen sat, bouncing the seat a little as he did and Gwen glared at him.

"Yes, actually we do. Did you forget we also work with them?" Gwen said as she continued to glare at him, though Owen seemed like he didn't notice.

"Exactly! So what are we going to do about it?" Owen was in planning mode so he could get rid of his annoyance at work. Of course, the honest truth was he wanted Ianto to be happy, though he would never admit that to anyone nor would he admit that he actually just called him Ianto. He had become closer to his young co-worker when Jack had left, making sure the kid would eat and sleep enough because he knew Ianto would never do so on his own. He would go over to his house at least once a week and they would just relax and have a few beers. Their witty banter never stopped, though it had changed from actual annoyance to playful banter. He now saw Ianto as a younger brother rather than just that guy at work who brought him amazing coffee. Of course he would never admit that to Ianto. No need to get that kid's ego bigger than it already is about his coffee. He could not believe how particular that guy was about his coffee. I mean just the mention of instant and he looks like he's about to maul you and touch his coffee machine and you better believe you'll be on decaf for a couple days, but that's getting off topic. The point was he wanted Ianto to be happy and if getting him and Jack together would make him happy then Owen was on board.

"Well it's obvious their both in love with each other so really all we have to do is convince one of them to make the first move." Tosh broke down what they needed to do in the simplest way she could.

"Well trying to convince Jack to make the first move is pointless. I've tried talking to him and it's like talking to a bloody wall!" Gwen told them in exasperation.

"Well talking to Ianto isn't going to work either. It took me forever to get him to admit that they were even shagging, though we all knew they were, and it took me even longer to get him to admit that he might feel a bit something more for Jack than just a shag." Tosh smiled at the memory of Ianto trying to deny it, blushing the whole time.

"Alright, talking to them is out. What's our next plan?" Just as Owen asked that question Gwen noticed a guy getting a bit jealous as his girlfriend was being a bit too flirty with another man and she had their next plan.

"Guys, I've got it," she almost yelled in her excitement and the other two occupants were a bit surprised.

"Jealousy!" All she received was blank stares.

"You want to let the class in on the plan darling?" Owen asked.

"If we can make one of them jealous then they'd have to make a move," she elaborated.

"That might work. If it's a meaningless shag then they can hook up with anyone. So if we make one of them see that's a possibility then the other one would have to make a move to change their relationship from a meaningless shag to something more." Owen was just thinking out loud and he wasn't even sure if he was making sense but the girls seemed to understand as they nodded along.

"Alright so we have our plan but whose going to be our jealous candidate?"

"Well it can't be Ianto," Tosh informed them.

"After finally getting to admit his feelings for Jack he told me that it would never be anything because Jack is too good for him so I know he won't do anything about it even if we did make him jealous."

"That's bullshit!" The two girls were surprised by Owens outburst. Maybe there was more to him then they thought. The waitress who had just brought them their drinks also seemed surprise at his outburst though it was most likely for a different reason.

"Of course it is and I've told him that many times but he won't believe me."

"Alright, Jack it is then," Gwen finalized. The rest of the pub date was spent planning out the details of operation jealousy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted! You guys are awesome and you made my week! Anyways, on with the show! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Jack was having a bad day. It was just as simple as that. Ianto was already in by the time he made it up to his office. This was usual. He had no idea how Ianto could spend most of the night with him, go home for a few hours, and be back before he even got up but somehow Ianto managed. Jack was unusually groggy this morning and also in a bad mood. Well, he had been in a bad mood since last night to be honest. After Ianto left Jack decided that, for once, he actually wanted to catch up on some sleep. Every now and then he would do this. However, this was made impossible by a rift alert, his adrenaline from said rift alert, and Myfawnwy's squawking when she returned home for the day. When he was finally able to go to sleep he was only able to enjoy a good five minutes of it before he had to get up for the day. So here he was, sitting at his desk and he was grumpy. Now this wouldn't be so bad for Jack. This was just a bad night but he could handle it. However, this was Jack's bad _day_ so naturally it continued to get worse. When Ianto brought him his much needed cup of coffee and left him to enjoy it a weevil sighting came to ruin his one relaxing moment.

"Weevil sighting by the sewer in Rockall St, sir," Ianto informed him and he reappeared in Jack's office. He could have sworn he heard Jack growl in response. Jack shoved back the chair he was sitting in roughly and stood up, grabbed his coat and strode off as he put the coat on. Ianto followed him down the stairs.

"Do you need me to go with you, sir?"

"No, I'm fine." Jack stormed out leaving Ianto to wonder about the captain's current mood.

Jack was wrong about being fine without Ianto. He proceeded to get killed by one of the three weevils while simultaneously losing all three on account of the fact that he was dead. He presumed they went back into the sewers. When he finally came back to life he was alone and dirty on the floor. Then came the rain and he couldn't help the loud curse that slipped through his lips. All he could think about is how much he wished Ianto was there. He also wished he could convince Ianto to stay the night with him so he could spend the whole night wrapped around his beautiful Welshman. However, this was impossible because Ianto just saw him as a meaningless shag. It was his fault though. He did make that perfectly clear in the beginning when they started this whole thing but somewhere during all this something changed. He couldn't admit that though. He would never say it out loud. He knew if he did then something or someone would take Ianto from him. He couldn't let that happen. He lay on the ground in a mixture of mud and his own blood as he thought about how much better it would be if he could have Ianto here right now kissing everything better. However, this wasn't the case and Jack stood, glaring at the clouds in the sky.

Jack stomped back into the hub 20 minutes later, still soaking wet, to find Gwen flirting, and yes it was definitely flirting, with Ianto. With _his _Ianto. Jack knew flirting. Hell, he was the king of flirting. The question was why was Gwen flirting with Ianto? He had to put a stop to this as soon as he could.

"What's going on guys?" He interrupted.

"Oh my god Jack, You're all wet!" Jack looked down at himself to see that he was, in fact, still wet, a fact that had slipped his mind when he noticed Gwen's flirting. He looked back up and noticed Gwen removed her hand, which had been placed on Ianto's arms when Jack interrupted, and walk off. Jack couldn't help but glare at her retreating back. If Ianto noticed his glare he didn't mention anything.

"Go take a shower and get into some dry clothes. You'll freeze to death. I'll make you a cup of coffee." Ianto was already walking towards the kitchen to make said coffee and Jack was left standing there alone for a moment. He did notice the fact that neither person answered his question. He went to take his shower, thinking of all the possibilities of what they could have been talking about.

As promised, a steaming cup of coffee was sitting on his desk. He picked it up and went to stand by the window and watch over his team as he occasionally did. He was about to take a sip of his coffee when he saw Gwen give Ianto a small peck _on the lips!_ Jack saw red. He could not believe Gwen was trying to steal Ianto from him. He was so mad that he didn't even notice that he dropped his cup of steaming coffee until he felt it burning into his leg.

"Fuck!" He yelled, looking at his leg. He didn't notice the rest of the team look up at him curiously and Ianto worriedly making his way to Jack's office. Jack grabbed a pair of pants from the pile of clothes he had just washed and never had time to throw down in his bunker. Just as he had his wet pants off the door opened to reveal a worried Ianto.

"Are you alr-" Ianto paused midsentence as he noticed the state of undress his captain was in. He couldn't help the small blush that spread across his face as his mind went to some dirtier thoughts and he shut the door quickly before he could act on any of them.

Jack sighed as he saw the door shut. He could have used a quickie right now. Actually, if he was being honest, all he wanted was for Ianto to just hold him but that wasn't going to happen so a quickie would have been second best. Unfortunately, Ianto had this strict "not during work hours" rule that he followed to the tee despite all of Jack's efforts. He knew by now not to bother to try, so instead Jack finished changing and went to find Ianto. He didn't have to look very far. Ianto was standing outside his door when he opened it looking down at the ground. Jack could see the lust in his eyes and was almost tempted to try, but that would lead to decaf which he could not handle at the moment. Jack decided to clear his throat because, it seemed, Ianto had no idea he was standing there. Actually it seemed like Ianto had no idea Ianto himself was standing there. He seemed to be somewhere else, most likely a bed. Ianto looked up in embarrassment after hearing Jack.

"I-I'm sorry I walked in on you sir. I..uh..I should have knocked," he stammered and Jack couldn't help but smile at how cute he was when he was embarrassed.

"It's fine Ianto. It's nothing you haven't seen before."

"Er..yes. Are you alright, sir?" Ianto asked his original question before he was interrupted by Jack's naked state.

"Yeah, I just dropped my coffee and it got all over my pants and the floor.." He looked back at the spot he spilled and Ianto's gaze followed his.

"..and I guess a little on the window too," he said sheepishly. He really knew how to make a mess. Then his mind wandered at the thought of him making a mess in other ways.

"How about I get you another cup and then I'll clean up your mess, sir." Ianto snapped him out of his thoughts for a second before forcing him to continue his thoughts with that last part of his statement. Jack was sure he said that on purpose. There is no way that Ianto could say that so suggestively and had not done it on purpose. Jack had to hold back a groan at the image Ianto had just provided him. Ianto didn't seem to noticed. He just gave Jack his innocent polite smile.

"Thanks Ianto," he was finally able to say. Ianto left to get started on his new task and Jack didn't notice his small smirk as he left. Jack went down to go see what the rest of his team was up to. Well, mainly to talk to Gwen about what he had just seen.

"So, what's going on with you and Ianto?" He tried to sound causal but it sounded anything but.

"What do you mean Jack?" Gwen was the picture of innocence, too innocent if you were to ask Jack. He knew she was up to something. She was trying to steal Ianto. He knew it!

"I don't know, how about the fact that you keep flirting with him or maybe that kiss you gave him?" Jack accused.

"Ianto's helping me with something for my wedding. I was asking him about it earlier when you interrupted us and he was never able to give me an answer. He agreed to it later and I was so excited I just gave him a harmless kiss. As for the flirting, if I was, I didn't realize."

"Oh," was all Jack could say. He forgot about Rhys and the wedding. She seemed mad. Well, she sorta seemed mad but then she seemed kinda please as well. It was a good explanation. Actually, it was a bit too good of an explanation. It was like it was a practiced explanation. He glared at her. He knew she had a plan to steal Ianto.

"What's wrong with you Jack? It's like your jealous or something."

"I am not jealous!" Jacks response was quick. It was a bit too quick and Gwen gave him a knowing look. She obviously didn't believe him but her look was also smug. It was as if she was enjoying his jealousy.

"Whatever you say Jack." Ianto choose that moment to appear with coffee's for everyone.

"Thanks Ianto." Gwen gave him a sweet smile. Jack glared daggers at her but she just ignored him. He stormed off taking his coffee to his office. He noticed the spot he had previously spilled coffee on was now clean. Ianto must have cleaned it while he was waiting for the beans. He took his first sip of the delicious coffee much too late in the day. As always, it was amazing and it made his horrible day just a little better. He decided to get some paperwork done while he was in this better mood.

A/N: So what did you all think? I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by Wednesday. I write best while I'm sitting in my class, which shows how much I actually pay attention to my professors. I'm such a good student! Oh and I will do a happy dance for every review I get and I need the exercise so not only will you be making me unbelievably happy you will also be helping me get in shape. :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey look everyone! I'm on time. Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. I had lots of happy dances! Oh by the way, doing a happy dance in class makes people look at you funny. Just so you all know, but its ok because I'd say it was worth it! On with the story!

Chapter 3

"Jack?" Tosh's voice came through the comms, interrupting his paperwork. Ok, so he hadn't really gotten much paperwork done. Most of his time was spent thinking about Gwen and Ianto.

"Yes Tosh?"

"Could you come take a look at this artifact if you have a second?" Her polite voice always made him smile.

"Of course, I'll be right there." He left his office to go see Tosh and stopped short as he was about to pass the med bay.

"I was wondering if you'd wanna get a drink sometime. You know, after work or something?" He heard Owen's nervous voice. He never thought he would hear Owen nervous but who was he talking to? Jack wondered. Maybe he was finally asking Tosh out. Jack smiled at the possibility.

"Is there a reason for this? We haven't done drinks in a while and it was usually at my place." When Jack heard Ianto's voice his smile dropped. It couldn't be. Not Owen too..Owen wasn't even into men, was he? And when had Owen and Ianto have drinks before? And why were they at Ianto's place usually for drinks? He heard Owen whisper something but he couldn't make out what it was.

"Alright, I suppose it could be fun." What?! Jack wanted to scream. He didn't want to hear anymore so he stormed off to go help Tosh. Owen watched proudly out of the corner of his eye.

Jack was sitting in his office fuming about Gwen and Owen trying to steal Ianto. Then was fuming because of the fact that Ianto seemed to be reciprocating! How could Ianto do that to him? Then Jack remembered that they were just having sex. He cursed himself for making this arrangement with Ianto. Ianto wasn't his because what they had was just sex, just a meaningless shag. He didn't have a right to be mad but that didn't mean he wasn't. A rift alert interrupted his thoughts and he was thankful for the distraction.

"There's an unknown rift energy in Splott," Tosh informed him when he made it downstairs.

"Alright, Gwen, Owen, with me. Tosh keep us updated on movement, if any, and Ianto stay and help Tosh." With that the trio was off.

"You're almost at the location. There still hasn't been any movement."

"Well let's hope for the best," Jack hoped as he pulled into the parking lot of the building. They entered the building, guns drawn.

"It's 74 meters to your left," Tosh informed them. The tension was high as it always was when they didn't know what they were dealing with. It was quite, the only sound was the breathing of the Torchwood team.

"It should be right in front of you." The team looked down to find a little furry box looking thing sitting innocently on the floor.

"It looks like a furry box," Jack informed Tosh and Ianto while Owen scanned the artifact.

"It's safe," Owen said when the scan finished. They placed it in a container and headed back to the car.

"We're on our way back," Gwen's voice had a slight edge of excitement thought it was only noticed by Tosh and Owen.

"See you soon."

Jack was pleased with how the mission went. To be honest he was just glad nothing big happened. His day had been back enough already. He couldn't believe Gwen and Owen were trying to make a move on Ianto. He was thankful for Tosh at the moment. She seemed to be the only one he could trust with Ianto.

"Jack, let's take the invisible lift," Owen suggested.

"Why?" They usually didn't take the lift unless they needed to take down something heavy.

"Well, we haven't used it in a while and it might get..uh..rusty or something," Owen finished lamely. Jack looked suspicious but agreed. He'd have to watch Owen carefully. His Owen watching was interrupted as he heard giggles come from below him. He looked down to find Ianto twirling Tosh around as If they were at a ball. As Ianto romantically dipped Tosh and they smiled at each other Jack was steaming. Gwen and Owen could have sworn the actually saw smoke rising from his head. He jumped the rest of the way down from the invisible lift, the noise getting the attention of the dancing couple.

"Oh you're back." Ianto blushed slightly. He was surprised when Jack said nothing and just stormed passed him before slamming the door to his office. He looked over at Gwen and Owen, a look that clearly asked what his problem was but they both just shrugged as if they had no idea what was going on.

Jack hadn't left his office since his hasty exit. He wasn't hiding. Really, he wasn't. Well, maybe he was hiding a little. At that moment he wasn't exactly in the best of moods and most certainly was not in the mood to deal with any of his team. He was thankful that they had left him alone all this time. He honestly had no idea what to do about Ianto. He didn't know why everyone decided today would be the day that they tried to steal Ianto from Jack but they did. Or maybe they always had been and he only noticed today. Could he have been that oblivious? Had this been happening all along? Unfortunately, the best plan he had been able to form within the hour that he had hid himself in his office was to hide some more and hope everything went back to normal tomorrow. Now, as plans went, this was not one of his best plans. It was also not one of his worst but that's a whole other story. There was that possibility that this had been going on for a while and it was normal. If that was the case then his plan would never work. It also wasn't very Captain Jack Harkness like. He didn't usually hide from anything. Another thought was that he could just tell Ianto how he felt but he couldn't do that. That would be a bad idea for many good, solid reasons that Jack wasn't making up in his head at all. He was about to start listing those reason when he heard the intruder alarm go off in the hub. His whole body tensed to fight at the sound. He ran down to where the rest of the team was already gathered, drawing his Webley on the way there.

"Tosh, what's going on?" Tosh was typing away furiously on her computer while the other four members of the Torchwood team stood, guns drawn, covering all the angles.

"There's been a breach in security. I'm trying to find a location now."

"Hello team!" a voice said before Tosh could get any further in her search. All guns turned to point up at the cat walk where they heard the voice. Who they found was a shock and an annoyance for the whole team. Captain John Heart stood there with a cocky grin on his face.

"Oh god no.." Jack heard Ianto mutter.

"Eye candy! You're looking as delicious as ever." John leered at him as he walked down the stairs towards the team. He didn't even seem to register the guns follow him the entire way. Ianto couldn't resist the eye roll at John's comment.

"What are you doing here?" Jack demanded as he lowered his gun but did not change his defensive stance. The rest of his team followed suit.

"Can't a fellow stop by for a visit?"

"Not when it's you."

"You wound me Jack." He placed his hand over his heart to be overdramatic. However, his grin was still on his face.

"I'll go make coffee," Ianto informed them, already heading to the kitchen. Jack was starting to wonder if this was Ianto's nervous habit. Oh look, it's a bad situation, time to go make coffee.

"Oh and I'll go help." John followed Ianto. Jack was about to follow as well before Gwen stopped him.

"Jack, what is he doing here?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know Gwen?" he asked, his irritation clearly showing.

"Well we need to get rid of him."

"No shit.." Jack muttered to himself as he was already walking towards the kitchen. He stopped suddenly when he heard Ianto's voice.

"You think you could handle me captain?" Ianto's voice was smooth and seductive. Jack couldn't help but shiver at the words until he remembered that those words were not aimed at him.

"Do you think you'd be able to take all of me? Are you even sure you want to start this? Because mark my words Captain Heart, once you've had a taste of me you'll never get enough." That was the point where Jack lost it. He entered the room, seething, to find that Ianto had John trapped between him and the counter. John's eyes were full of lust. All rational thought flew straight out the window for Jack when he saw this scene coupled with the words he had just heard.

"That's it!" He yelled, pulling Ianto away from John.

"You need to get the fuck out of here!" he snarled at John.

"What? We can't share anymore?" Jack didn't even seem to hear him.

"And _we_ need to talk." Jack continued, grabbing Ianto by the arm, pulling him towards his office.

A/N: Oh no..poor Jack. Oh and a cliffhanger? This author sucks..wait..that's me. *Evil grin* Anyways, let me know what you guys thought! The next chapter will be the final chapter. It should be up Friday night or Saturday morning at the latest. Once again, I shall do a happy dance for every review. And I really need it because I just had a huge thing of chili cheese fries. So unhealthy! So make me dance please! :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Guess what everyone? I'm early! I'm early because of all the people who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. You guy rock and I love you! So many happy dances. I definitely worked off those chili cheese fries. :D Well this is the last chapter I'm sorry to say but I hope it's a good ending. Let me know what you guys think!

Chapter 4

"And _we_ need to talk." He grabbed Ianto by the arm, pulling him towards his office.

Now Ianto was a very tolerant man. However, being man handled was one of the few things he would not tolerate.

"What the fuck Jack?" He couldn't help but yell as he viciously pulled his arm out of Jack's grasp when they made it to the office.

Jack knew Ianto was pissed when he heard him swear. Usually Ianto never cursed unless something was really wrong and even then it was usually in Welsh. The fact that he cursed in English so Jack would understand his unhappiness was truly alarming but Jack couldn't care at the moment.

"I think that's the question I should be asking you." Ianto stood silent for a moment trying to calm himself down enough so he could talk rationally.

"And why, pray tell, should that question be directed at me?" His voice was calm but hard showing his anger.

"Let's see how about the constant flirting with Gwen and that kiss or that date with Owen or maybe the romantic dancing with Tosh or how about whatever the fuck that just was with John?" Jack pointed in the general direction of the kitchen, his arm was shaking in anger.

"I don't see how any of that is your business nor do I see why you even care!" Ianto couldn't help but shout. His fists were clenched by his sides, his knuckles white. Ianto almost never lost his temper and if he did it was never this bad but Jack, for some reason, knew how to push all his buttons even the ones he didn't even know he had.

"Because it should be me! It should be _only_ me!" It was out of Jacks mouth before he had even realized it. That silence that met him was worrisome.

"What are you saying Jack?" Ianto finally asked, his voice was cautious, as if he was afraid that answer could break him.

"I'm saying that I want it to be just us. I love you, Ianto. I love you and I want to be just me." His voice was quiet. There was silence again and Jack stood waiting for something to take Ianto away from him now that he had said that out in the open. He waited for a random lightning bolt to strike or an alien to appear and take Ianto but nothing happened. Had his fears been for nothing?

"Jack, it's always been just you," Ianto broke the silence. Jack hoped it was true but he wasn't sure after everything he saw today.

"But what about all that stuff today?"

"It wasn't anything. Gwen needed help to find the perfect wedding dress and when I agreed I guess she was so happy that she just gave me a friendly kiss. To be honest I was surprised myself but she just seemed so happy. But it was just a friendly kiss. Nothing else." Jack nodded. Gwen had already told him that for the most part, he just hadn't believed her.

"And Owen and Tosh?" Ianto smiled lovingly at that and Jack didn't know why.

"That thing with Owen wasn't a date. He wanted some help with Tosh and we were just getting a drink after work so we could talk. It seems he's finally realized what he felt about her and Tosh asked me to show her how to dance for Gwen's wedding."

"What about John?" He couldn't help but sneer John's name. He honestly didn't know how there could be another explanation for what he heard.

"John tried coming on to me while I was preparing the beans and I decided to..have a little fun with him. Not in that way," he clarified before Jack could say anything.

"Ianto, were you being a tease?" Jack said in mock horror.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, sir," Ianto deadpanned but he couldn't help the small smile on his face.

"It was just a bit of fun. I was definitely not going to act on anything. I would have to be bloody insane to sleep with John." Ianto turned serious again.

"Oh.." was all Jack could say. It seems he was wrong about everything.

"It's always just been you Jack. I-I love you too," Ianto told him as he stepped forward and held Jack at the waist, pressing their bodies closer together.

"Really?" Jack couldn't help but ask and Ianto just smiled and nodded.

"So I was wrong about everything today?"

"Every bit of it." Jack sighed in relief but then paused.

"That still doesn't explain all the strange behavior.."

"Strange behavior?" Ianto questioned.

"Yeah, like Tosh calling me down to look at an artifact she 'forgot' I had already looked at or Owen asking to go on the invisible lift so it wouldn't get rusty," he explained.

"Tosh doesn't forget things like that and there's no way the invisible lift would rust. It's made out of an alien alloy that can't rust on this planet. I'm sure Owen knew that but then again that's also something you should have known, sir." Jack looked sheepish.

"I guess I forgot. When Tosh called me down to look at that artifact is when I overheard you and Owen talking."

"I was wondering how you even knew about that."

"And when Owen wanted to take the invisible lift is when I caught you and Tosh dancing."

"If I had known you were there I would have stopped. Actually now that I think about it Gwen was jumping around happily for quite a while before she finally gave me that kiss and I noticed Tosh looking up at your office. I forgot about it till now."

"Wait a minute, I slept with John! Are you saying I'm insane?" Jack said randomly, their previous topic forgotten about.

"Think about it Jack.."

"Yeah you're right. I must have been insane," Jack finally said after a moment's thought.

"Oi!" they heard a loud shout coming from the door. They went to open it to find Captain John and Gwen almost falling through the door.

"I told you to get away from the door," Owen yelled at them. He stood halfway down the stairs with Tosh giggling by his side.

"I think you guys have a lot of explaining to do." Jack stood, arms crossed.

"Oi, don't look at me. I had nothing to do with this." John had his arms up in surrender.

"Just say thank you and we'll leave you two alone," Gwen said, clearly pleased with herself.

"Thank you," he told them sincerely. If it wasn't for them Jack wasn't sure if he would have even been able to tell Ianto that he loved him. They all nodded in acceptance.

"How did you guys get John here? And actually why are you still here? Didn't I tell you to leave?"

"Well I knew something was going on so I finally got the rest of your team here to fess up and I had to stay for the show." John shrugged as if it was the most obvious answer.

"We actually had nothing to do with John being here," Tosh told them.

"Yup, that was all me." He raised his hand.

"Bloody perfect timing too. We were pretty much all out of ideas," Owen admitted.

"Which reminds me, I really do need help with my dress Ianto." Gwen didn't want him to think that she didn't and it was all just part of the plan.

"Of course," Ianto said, with a sweet smile.

"And you're still going to help me with what we..er..discussed, right mate?" The girls looked at Owen, a questioning expression on both their faces.

"Yes, Owen. How about we get drinks tomorrow? I believe I will be busy tonight."

"Alright, that was too much information tea boy!" Owen was back to his usual snarky self.

"Can I join?" John couldn't help but ask.

"No!" Jack and Ianto yelled in unison.

"Well you two are no fun.."

"Well, we'll leave you two alone for the night," Tosh told them, blushing slightly.

"We'll take John with us. I guess we owe him a beer." Owen dragged a reluctant John Heart out of the hub and the couple was left in silence.

"What would we do without friends like them?" Ianto asked fondly as Jack had his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Well I definitely would never have gotten the best thing ever."

"Oh really? And what might that be?" Ianto turned in Jacks arms so their lips were inches apart. Jack closed the distance between them and kissed him, pouring all his love into the kiss.

"You." Ianto smiled. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Ianto gave Jack a brief kiss.

"I think we should celebrate." He slipped from Jack's arms as he went back into Jack's office.

"Are you coming sir?" His face was full of promised and Jack couldn't help the megawatt grin that spread across his face as he followed Ianto down to his bedroom. They made love and Jack got to hold Ianto the entire night just as he had always wanted.

The End.

A/N: So that's it guys. *Tear* But it's been fun. Oh and for all the other authors out there you should totally do the happy dance for reviews! It's such a good work out. I will continue with my happy dances for reviews. I hope the ending gave some of you the urge to break out into a happy dance too! :D


End file.
